The bottle for dispensing comprises a body wherein a reservoir for conditioning the product is formed, as well as a device for sampling the conditioned product which is mounted in a sealed manner on said body. In particular, the device for sampling can include a manually-actuated pump which is supplied with conditioned product, said pump being arranged to distribute the product under pressure, for example in the form of an aerosol.
To do this, the device for sampling is provided with a push-button which is provided with a dispensing orifice of the product, said push-button able to be displaced reversibly on an actuating stroke of said device between a position at rest and a depressed position wherein the dispensing orifice is in communication with the reservoir by the intermediary of said device.
In an application example, the bottles according to the invention allow for the dispensing of samples of product, in particular for a volume of product conditioned in the reservoir which is between 1 and 10 ml. In particular, the samples distributed as such can allow a customer to test the product, the bottles then being qualified as sample test bottles. Alternatively, the bottles can be said to be “travel size” in that they make it possible to easily transport a reduced volume of product, as opposed to bottles of a higher capacity which are in general heavy and cumbersome as they are complete.
In these applications, for example for reasons of logistics, practicality or environmental reasons concerning recycling, it may be desirable to be able to refill the reservoir with product using a source of said product. Indeed, it is not very practical for a user to carry out the filling of the reservoir using a small funnel and it is not very ecological to discard an empty bottle in order to replace it with a full bottle constituting a refill.
Bottles for dispensing are already proposed for sale, wherein the body is provided with a filling valve of the reservoir which is arranged in order to allow for a putting into communication of a source of product with said reservoir. In particular, the valve can open via the pressing on the nozzle of the pump of a source bottle that is to be actuated several times in order to carry out the filling, which is a gesture that is not very intuitive for the user.
Document FR-2 854 131 provides for the emptying of a reservoir by means of an airless pump in the reservoir 2 for conditioning as compensation for the volume of product distributed in such a way as to create an air depression in said reservoir, said depression making it possible to carry out the filling of said reservoir via suction of the source product.
Bottles for dispensing have also been proposed wherein the reservoir is devoid of product and which have an air depression that is arranged to be able to subsequently carry out the initial filling of the reservoir with product by the sealed putting into communication of a product source with said reservoir by the intermediary of a valve in such a way that said depression induces the filling of said reservoir through suction of the product contained in said source.
However, in solutions for filling via suction, the problem arises of storage over time of the air depression in the reservoir. Indeed, devices for sampling are never perfectly sealed against microleakage as they include many zones for sealing via tightening and are comprised of plastic or elastomeric materials which, over time, become slightly porous to air.